If You Say So
by DarkInnocentAngel
Summary: Quinn died in a crash seven days ago, but everyone in glee is wondering why it's affecting Rachel so much. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee, sadly. Neither do I own any places characters or songs used in my story.**

Rachel just sat in the back, in _her _seat. She hasn't said a word since the morning we found out what happened. No one knows why it's affecting the small diva except for Brittany and Santana who haven't left Berry's side in seven days. It has been seven days since Quinn died, seven days since everyone found out, seven days since the diva has spoken a word to anyone. Kurt and Mercedes stopped hanging around the diva the second day she stopped talking to them.

Mr. Schuester walked in and glanced around the room, eyes staying on the broken diva before him, only looking away when the latina glares at him. "Alright glee club last week I said to write your own song to convey your feelings." He chanced a glance at the diva when Santana whispered something to Brittany then walked out of the room without a second thought. He turned back to the rest of the club. "Would anyone like to go first?" He asked softly hoping to hear Rachel sing again, or talk for that matter. Everyone shook their head and looked around at each other. Mr. Schue just sighed and sat at the piano. "I guess I'll give everyone another week to sing." He said resting his head on the piano.

Everyone started talking again just as Santana walked in and everyone got eerily quiet. Mr. Schue looked up to see what caused the quietness and noticed Santana in the doorway with Quinn's cheerios Letterman jacket. "What are you doing with that?!" Puck yelled out glued to his seat. His reaction caused everyone else in the choir room to shout out questions. "How did you get it?" "Did you steal it?" "I thought coach had it in her glass case!" But the last one made everyone's jaws drop. "Why would anyone want that jacket, she was just a bitch anyways." Everyone glared at Finn but turned to Rachel when they heard her sob and Brittany holding the crying Diva.

Santana's heart broke at the sight of the usually strong girl in her girlfriends arms. "Come on Berry, this is for you." Everyone gasped at Santana's words and watched as the diva slowly walked to the front of the room, taking Quinn's Letterman and putting it on over her shirt. "Why does _she_ get baby mama's jacket?! What makes her so special?!" Puck yelled jumping out of his seat just to sit back down with one look from the head cheerleader.

Santana hugged Rachel as everyone sat quietly watching the interaction. "Sing Berry, I know you're ready. You know she would want you to sing for her." Santana whispered in her ear as she pulled away and Rachel nodded to Santana as she left to sit at the piano, pushing Mr. Schue away at the same time. Everyone stared in confusion as Santana started playing the piano but Rachel couldn't open her mouth. She was too busy clutching Quinn's jacket and crying.

Then the unexpected happened. Coach Sylvester showed up and hugged the small diva whispering something in her ear and glaring at the students in front of them. "Leave her alone Sue, can't you see she's upset?" Will yelled as he stomped over ripping the cheerios coach away from Rachel just as she pulled away from the diva. "Never pull me away from her like that again or I will hurt you." Coach said to William, her voice full of hatred. Rachel nodded then turned around, wiping her eyes and turned back to the glee students. "I wrote this song is for Quinn." The diva whispered out and clutched the jacket tighter of that was possible everyone frozen at the sound of her voice for the first time. Rachel nodded towards Santana as she closed her eyes then opened them back up and looked over to Quinn's seat in the back, holding back tears as Santana started playing the song again.

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_Since you paralyzed me._  
_Seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_Since you lost your fight._  
_And I can't get the last words that you said,_  
_Can't get those words out of my head._  
_Seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_And four words._

_And I can't get away from the burning pain,_  
_I lie awake._  
_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,_  
_How could you leave me this way?_

_It's been seven whole days_  
_Without your embrace._  
_I want to see your face,_  
_I got some things to say._  
_Was just a week ago,_  
_You said, "I love you girl."_  
_I said, "I love you more."_  
_Then a breath, a pause, you said,_  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._

_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_Since I heard the phone ring._  
_Seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_Since I heard your voice._  
_And I can't get the last words that you say,_  
_Can't get those words out of my head._  
_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_  
_Of pure hurt._

_And I can't get away from the burning pain,_  
_I lie awake._  
_And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,_  
_How could you leave me this way?_

_It's been seven whole days_  
_Without your embrace._  
_I want to see your face,_  
_I got some things to say._  
_Was just a week ago,_  
_You said, "I love you girl."_  
_I said, "I love you more."_  
_Then a breath, a pause, you said,_  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._

_I can't believe it's true,_  
_I keep looking for you,_  
_I check my phone and wait_  
_To hear from you._  
_In the crowded room_  
_The joker is so cruel._

_And now I'll never know,_  
_If all I've been told_  
_Is just a lie so bold,_  
_I thought we would grow old._  
_Mirrors in the smoke_  
_Left me here to choke._

_It's been seven whole days_  
_Without your embrace._  
_I want to see your face,_  
_I got some things to say._  
_Was just a week ago,_  
_You said, "I love you girl."_  
_I said, "I love you more."_  
_Then a breath, a pause, you said,_  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._  
_If you say so._

Everyone was frozen in shock, the same question running through everyone's mind except Sue Brittany and Santana. They were dating?! Brittany noticed the diva first and rushed to her before she collapsed to the ground. Everyone's heart broke as the diva broke even more in front of them; Brittany picked her bridal style and held her close. "Take her to the house Brittany; I'll make sure to tell my brother she's staying the night with us." Sue said shocking everyone more. "Yes ma'am" Brittany said as she turned to the choir room door. "Come on S." Brittany called over her shoulder as said cheerleader grabbed all of their bags and followed the two outside. Sue left shortly after.

**If You Say So – Lea Michele **

**I'm debating if I should leave this as a one shot or add onto it. What do you think?  
~Angel**


	2. note

I just wanted to say how sorry I am for taking long to update again. With graduation coming up I have a lot on my plate, but I promise to update by tomorrow night. I am trying to figure out how to take on this story since a few people want me to continue on, I will make a "filler" chapter so everyone will have a background to my first chapter.

And to anyone I may have offended with the first chapter I am truly sorry. I fell in love with the song and wanted to write a story about it, plus the story was something I wrote to keep myself from cutting, not that I need to explain to you, but it's my solace at the moment so I'm sorry you didn't like my story. But I really do appreciate your comments.

Until next time,

Angel


End file.
